The invention relates to an optical hand-held measuring device for the approximate determination of the lateral distance of two light back-scattering measurement points and the inside angle between the position of the hand-held measuring device and the two light back-scattering measurement points.
DE 3109752 and DE 19604018 each disclose a portable, stand-supported measurement device for precise lateral distance measuring featuring a laser distance measuring module combined with an angle measurement system, an input/output unit and a computer unit, which uses the sequentially measured paths to two light back-scattering measurement points and the pivot angle for computing a precise lateral distance. A stand-supported sequential measuring system is cumbersome for specific applications in the construction trades, wherein a precise lateral distance measurement is not necessary.
DE 19836812 discloses a hand-held measuring device for lateral distance measuring featuring a laser distance measuring module, an input/output unit and a computer unit, which uses the paths to two light back-scattering measurement points measured sequentially by the pivoting of the user's hand and the measured perpendicular lateral for calculating an approximation of the lateral distance. The drawbacks are the limitation caused by the required determination of the lateral perpendicular of the measurement objects on planar surfaces, the high measurement errors caused by the determination of the lateral perpendicular, and the high expenditure in finding the lateral perpendicular.